Combattre le froid par le chaud
by Angel Malfoy Potter
Summary: Provoquer, le rendre fou... De jalousie. Un Jacob là au bon moment, une Bella vengeresse et un OS sensuel... BS/EC début : BS/JB


**Combattre le froid par le chaud.**

_**Pairing : BS/EC entendu JB/BS**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Chap : One Shot**_

_**Idée : 7/12/2008 Commencement : 7/12/2008 Finition : 20/12/08 Correction finale : 27/12/08 Publication : 27/12/08**_

_**Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**_

_Mon premier OS, ma première fic Twilight... Que d'émotions ! ^^_

_**ATTENTION ! Important !**_

_Imaginons qu'Edward n'ait jamais pu quitter Bella... 3_

* * *

Son rire joyeux résonne légèrement à mon oreille. Je détourne la tête pour le regarder. Sa tête est renversée en arrière, ses dents blanches et droites tranchant merveilleusement sur sa peau sombre et ses yeux brun pétillants, Jacob est tout simplement magnifique. Il m'enveloppe de ses bras et colle son torse contre mon dos, tentant de maintenir debout la bécane que nous chevauchons. Il s'emparre du guidon, fait rugir le moteur. Je ris une nouvelle fois.

Sa chaleur me rassure et mine de rien, je me blottis contre lui, posant mes mains gelées sur les siennes. Ses cheveux soyeux caressent ma joue. Je frémis, sentant son souffle chaud et léger contre ma nuque.

- Relâche légèrement l'embrayage.

On a partagé les manettes, le temps que je m'y retrouve. Je m'exécute, les doigts hésitants et tremblants.

_"Bella, fais attention."_

Je sursaute et relâche entièrement la poignée. La moto a un sursaut et nous voilà propulsés quelques mètres plus loin à grande vitesse. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je pousse un cri de frayeur et m'accroche aux cuisses de Jake qui sont collées tout contre les miennes. Heureusement, il a le reflexe d'écraser le freint de ses doigts, la moto ralentissant rapidement jusqu'à complétement s'arrêter.

Je lâche un soupir, légèrement énervée. Ces hallucinations auditives allaient finir par me coûter la vie à la place de la sauver. Je tourne la tête vers Jacob, dans l'intension de me réduire en excuse lorsque, encore une fois, son rire crystallin et naturel fait gonfler mon coeur. Je le rejoins dans son hilarité, posant ma tête contre sa solide épaule. Ma colère s'évanouit instantanément, je me sens si bien... Le trou se résorbe une nouvelle fois, comme à chaque fois que le soleil Jacob éclaire ma vie. Un meilleur ami, ce n'est pas rien.

- Allez, on fait demi-tour.

Je remarque qu'avec tout ces essais infructueux, nous sommes presque arrivés au bout de la piste. Mon regard air sur les falaises, non loin de là puis sur la forêt sombre qui nous entoure. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en se moment, les ours et tout ça, je devrais avoir peur et pourtant... Décidement Jacob est la meilleure des drogues.

Derrière moi, l'indien se met en mouvement. Il ne démarre pas le moteur mais pousse de ses pieds l'engin. On tourne de concert le guidon et posant mes pieds à terre, je l'aide dans sa démarche. Très vite je laisse tomber, vu que les jambes de Jake sont si longues qu'elles paraissent interminables et bien plus fortes que les miennes. Il ricanne, appercevant mon air à la fois amusé et défaitiste. Facile, lorsque l'on a la carrure d'un géant.

Une goutte d'eau tombe sur mon nez, je regarde Jacob qui lui a porté ses beaux yeux bruns sur le ciel assombri.

- Billy et Charlie m'ont prevenu d'une averse violente ce matin, remarque Jake. On devrait peut être rentrer.

A peine dit-il cela qu'une trombe d'eau s'abat sur nous. En deux secondes nos cheveux sont lourds et plaqués sur notre tête et le long de nos joues. Jacob rit encore une fois et passe un bras autour de ma taille.

- Un dernier essais jusqu'à la camionnette ! s'exclame-t-il joyeusement.

Je rougis, tentant de garder confiance. Pour m'encourager, Jake dépose une gros baiser sur ma joue mouillée. Je pique un nouveau fard qu'il fait semblant de ne pas voir.

Ce dernier essais fut un nouveau massacre. Bougonne, je me détache de mon ami qui éclate de rire après m'avoir une nouvelle fois sauvée d'un accident. Il s'emparre vivement du guidon alors que j'attrape la roue arrière de la moto dans le but de la déposer près de la Harley, à l'arrière de ma Chevrolet. A peine ce fut fini que Jacob m'attrape la main et me tire vers la porte côté passager. Un grondement d'animal acceuille son geste, au creux de ma tête. Je l'ignore, ressentant tout à coup un agacement contre Edward pour oser coupé ce moment joyeux entre Jacob et moi.

Jake saute sur le fauteuil, me tire sur ses genoux et claque la porte derrière moi. L'habitacle est agréablement chaud, son corps aussi. Le grognement s'intensifie, mon agacement aussi. Prévenant, et peu embêté par notre position, c'est à dire moi affalée sur ses genoux, Jake s'emparre de deux serviettes éponge, douces et moelleuses. Il en dépose une sur mon dos et de l'autre se frotte la tête. Je ris et presque pour défier le grognement pose mes mains sur les siennes. Il me laisse faire, alors que je frictionne énergiquement ses cheveux.

Je sens les mains de Jake aller et venir sur mon dos, me réchauffant peu à peu. Ses cheveux sont à peu près secs désormais, alors j'étale la serviette sur ses épaules larges et musclées. Ce dernier me sers contre lui. Je frissonne, mais ne me débat pas. Je devrais... Mais je ne le fais pas. Au loin, relégué très profondément dans mon esprit, _Il_ me sermonne vivement. Je l'ignore, somme toute, je ne suis plus à _lui_. Je sais que je me mens, mais après tout, _il_ ne peux lire dans mon esprit. _Personne _ne le peut.

- Bella...

Le gémissement de Jake me sort de mes pensées. Je sursaute et rencontre les deux prunelles incandescentes de mon meilleur ami/fauteuil occasionnel/premier soutient.

- Ne me repousse pas...

Avant que je puisse faire un geste, deux lèvres douces et tendres se posent sur les miennes. J'amorse un geste pour le repousser, posant mes mains sur ses épaules. Mais...

_" Bella que fais-tu ?! BELLA !"_

Sous les lèvres de Jake je souris et finalement, enroule son cou de mes bras. Je me déplace, de sorte à être à califourchon sur l'indien qui frémit à son tour. Je ne sais ce qu'il m'arrive. Une frénésie toute nouvelle s'emparre de mon corps. Les cris continuent, j'en fais l'impasse. Mes mains glissent le long du torse brûlant de Jacob. Ce dernier caresse mes cuisses. C'est agréable. Une voix dans ma tête, la mienne me semble-t-il, me fait remarquer que ça l'est moins qu'avec _lui_. J'hausse mentalement des épaules. Peut être, mais _lui_ n'est pas là. Après tout, ça me paraît juste, je suis persuadée que _lui,_ a refait sa vie loin de moi. Et Jacob... Il est là. Tout le temps là.

Les doigts de Jacob titillant habilement mes hanches me ramènent sur terre. Il est doué pour un gamin de 16 ans. Je gémis et me frotte contre lui, instable. Sa bouche dévore la mienne, la passion prenant peu à peu la place de la tendresse. Mes mains glissent sous son t-shirt et frôlent la peau brûlante de son ventre. Il se tend, et la sensation délicieuse de mes doigts gelés sur sa peau toujours chaude est grisante. Il lâche mes lèvres rougies et gonflées par ses baisers pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Bella... gémit-il sourdement. Tu me rends fou...

- Jake... je souffle à son oreille.

_" Bella, ne fais pas ça. Pitié ne fais pas ça."_

Mon ténor est devenu implorant. Je le laisse me supplier et pose mes lèvres sur la peau tendre du cou de Jake dont les mains flattent mes cuisses et mes flancs. Il frissonne et je mordille la peau tendre sous mes dents. Mes doigts trouvent ses tétons et les survolent en une caresses légères. Malgré son désir grandissant, Jake est hésitant, je le sens. Alors je me soulève légèrement et fais passé son t-shirt par dessus sa tête avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Mes mains viennent prendre celles de Jacob et les posent sans cérémonie sur mes seins. Jacob grogne, de désir. Mon ténor gronde, de jalousie.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais une envie immense de _lui_ faire du mal m'enveloppe. La vengence est un poison si puissant... Trop puissant pour que j'y résiste. Comme _il_ l'était pour moi avant.

Les paumes de Jake englobent mes seins et les caresse. Je frissonne et passe ma langue sur le lobe de l'oreille de l'indien. Ce dernier délaisse ma poitrine pour les boutons de ma chemisette qu'il arrache avec passion. Je pousse un gémissement lassif alors que son érection frotte contre mon jeans. Le désir m'enivre à mon tour. Je ne répond plus.

_" MERDE BELLA !"_

Tient ? Il connait des jurons lui ? Je retiens un ricannement et attrape à deux mains le visage de Jacob dont la bouche glissait lentement le long de mes clavicules. Ses doigts se faufillent sous la ceinture de mon pantalon, flatant la chute de mes reins. Ses lèvres épousent un de mes tétons pointu à travers le doux tissu de mon sous-vêtement. Un gémissement sourd sort de ma gorge alors que je me renverse en arrière, prenant appuit sur le tableau de bord. La chaleur de mon corp traverse mon ventre et vient se loger dans mon entrejambe. Je me frotte contre Jacob dont les mains frôlent mon bas ventre...

Avant qu'un coup sourd ne fasse plier la carosserie de la porte de ma camionette. Mon regard rencontre deux iris d'un noir profond. _LUI _!

Il est d'une colère fracassante. Attrapant la poignée de ma porte, il fait un grand geste de la main et avant que Jake n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, l'arrache de ma voiture. Le vent et la pluie s'engouffrent dans l'habitacle et j'eus juste le reflexe de me faire toute petite contre le tableau de bord qu'Edward lance son poing contre la joue de Jake. Je crie, le vampire ne le remarque pas. Deux autres coups et mon meilleur ami/presque amant tombe dans les vapes, le nez en sang.

Quelques larmes glissent le long de mes joues. Je tremble alors que deux bras puissants et durs comme la pierre m'attrapent solidement et me plaquent contre un corps tout aussi froid. Mes sanglots s'intensifient lorsque je me rend compte de mes actes.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça... grogne-t-il.

Sa voix est tremblante. Il me serre contre lui à m'étouffer, me faisant mal. Je ne me plains pas...

- Jake... je murmure, inquiète pour mon ami indien.

Mais deux mains s'emparrent de mes poignets. Je rive mon regard dans celui d'Edward. Si colérique mais si... Blessé. Je baisse immédiatement la tête coupable. Une charpe de plomb s'abat sur mon ventre et mes épaules dénudées. Je sens encore la trace brûlante des lèvres de Jacob sur ma peau. J'ai envie de me gratter, d'effacer cette sensation. Les prunelles d'Edward brûlent ma peau. Je suis coupable, mais pas Jake.

Ce dernier est laissé sur place car Edward me soulève de terre et commence à courir. Il transperçe littéralement l'air, il pleut des trombes et pourtant c'est à peine si je sens l'eau sur ma peau nue. Je ferme les yeux, craignant les nausées. Tout désir est retombé alors que l'on avance entre les gouttes. Très vite, je sens le corps d'Edward se plier puis se détendre. J'ose ouvrir les yeux. Je vole ? Non, il saute.

Il attérit en silence. Ma chambre. Il me jète sur le lit et me rejoint aussitôt, s'allongeant sur moi. Instinctivement j'entr'ouvre les jambes et il se calle confortablement au dessus de moi.

- Bella, gronde-t-il.

- Pardonne-moi, prie-je, les paupières nouvellement closes.

Il s'appuit sur ses coudes et ses paumes se posent sur mes joues rougies. Je tente de tourner le visage mais sa poigne est de fer. Je ne peux rien contre lui. Si avec Jacob je dominai, ici le plus fort est de loin Edward. Il peut tout faire de moi, ce qu'il lui plait. Et le pire, je m'en doutai depuis longtemps, c'est que jamais je ne ferais un geste pour l'en empêcher. Je suis toujours irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

- Ouvre les yeux.

Son ordre claque durement dans le silence. J'obéis, essayant de ne pas attiser sa fureur encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

Je le supplie du regard. Son corps est glacial contre le mien mais étrangement, j'aime ça. Bien plus qu'avec Jacob. Même après mon échange bucale avec le jeune indien, ma situation présente me parait bien plus sensuelle encore. Car je suis avec le bon homme. Ou vampire.

- Je te voulais, j'avoue sans honte, décidant d'être franche.

Après tout, je n'ai jamais vraiment su lui mentir.

- Je savais que tu me surveillais. Je voulais que tu te montres.

- Même si pour ça il fallait que tu couches avec ce type... crache Edward.

J'acquiesçe. Mon coeur se gonfle. Sa présence me fait tellement de bien ! Mon trou a bel et bien disparu et j'en suis persuadé, ce n'est plus à cause de Jake.

Je referme mes poings nerveux sur les pans de la veste beige qu'il porte aujourd'hui. Elle lui va si bien. Sa beauté me parait d'autant plus iréelle que j'ai perdu l'habitude de le voir.

- Je t'aime, je murmure. Je t'aime tellement...

Il sourit, et je lui répond. Il m'a tellement manqué ! Mon adonis glisse son visage froid dans mon cou. Je sens son dos s'élever. Il me respire, prend une grande inspiration de moi. J'en suis désormais sûre, je lui ai manqué moi aussi.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

- Alors ne me quitte plus, je rétorque.

Il ne répond pas. Que pourrais-je faire ? Je le sais très bien, il n'a pas le droit d'être là. Mes mains survolent son torse et enserrent son dos musculeux. Je ne veux plus me passer de lui. Je ne peux plus.

- Tu es toute ma vie... laisse-t-il échapper d'une voix rauque. Je t'aime tant.

- Ne me quitte plus, je répète d'une voix suppliante.

Il redresse le visage et vient prendre mes lèvres. J'ose esperer que c'est pour sceller un accord. Cependant il cesse rapidement de m'embrasser, avec une grimace agacée.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sens Black. Je déteste ça. J'ai l'impression de l'embrasser, lui.

Je ris, mon corps s'arquant sous le sien. Il me jète un regard couroucé.

- Alors effare-toi à remplacer son odeur par la tienne, je persiffle en encartant les bras. Je suis toute à toi.

Oh oui... Toute à lui. Je peux me borner autant que je le veux mais mon coeur appartiendra toujours à Edward Cullen. A jamais.

- Bella... commençe-t-il, gêné.

- Non Edward, je coupe. Si le destin m'a collé dans tes pattes ce n'est pas pour rien. Je suis née dans ce monde pour partager ton chemin, pour partager mon futur avec toi. Je t'aime Edward, et peu importe ce que j'encourre comme danger pour ça. T'aimer peut être le pire des crimes de l'univers, j'en serais tout de même fière. Et jamais, je ne renoncerais à toi.

Wouah ! C'est fou ce qu'il me change. Je finis ma tirage passionnée par un doux bécot. Doux mais décidé. Comme moi.

Mes paroles ont l'air d'avoir eut leur effet car ses prunelles brillent d'un éclat dangereux. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser qu'il fond sur moi, s'emparrant fébrillement de ma bouche. J'étouffe un cri et entoure son cou de mes bras, je ne le laisserais pas partir. Il se tortille au dessus de moi et retire prestement sa veste. Je colle mon corps au sien et rapidement je deviens toute chose, haletante de désir par un simple baiser.

- Un conseil... je marmonne tant que je le peux encore. Arrête-toi là, ou ne t'arrête plus...

Il s'imobilise et j'ai peur qu'il ne choisisse la première solution. Pourtant son regard dérive sur mes yeux impatiens, mes lèvres rougies, mes cheveux en désordre puis à mes épaules frêles, mes seins découverts et mes tétons tendus vers lui. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieur et ma respiration se précipite. Avec un soulagement mêlé d'appréhension, je le vois retirer à la va vite son pull. Son torse est imberbe, sans défaut. Sa peau crystalline est douce sous mes doigts mais gelée. Pourtant lorsqu'il colle son corps contre le mien, il me réchauffe à l'instar de notre habitude. Il plante ses iris flamboyantes dans les miennes et souffle :

- Surtout, préviens-moi si je te fais un quelconque mal... Ne te retiens pas de m'arrêter... Avant que ce sois trop tard.

Je déglutis nerveusement, mais aquiesçe.

- Charlie n'est pas là, ajoute-t-il.

- Il est de nuit ce soir, je rajoute.

Son sourire ne me dit rien de bon. En fait non, il me prédit tout l'inverse. Ses lèvres glacées se posent sur mon épaule et ses mains caressent lentement mes côtes. Je frissonne, déjà pantelante sous ses doigts d'experts. La pulpe de mes doigts s'attarde le long de son dos, sur chaque courbe de ses muscles bien plus puissants que ceux de Jacob. Arrivée à la lisière de son jeans j'hésite mais ses lèvres attrapant le tissu de mon soutien gorge pour le baisser m'aide à me décider. Je glisse mes paumes sur ses fesses fermes et l'entend grogner. Je souris alors que d'une main, il me soulève sans effort et d'un geste si rapide que je ne le vois pas, mon sous vêtement est expédié à terre.

Mon vampire se redresse. Il me contemple lentement et moi je caresse ses cuisses. Les genoux posés de chaque côté de mes hanches, il se penche et dépose un baiser sur mon nombril. Mon corps s'arque alors qu'un chaleur sensuelle se concentre de plus en plus juste en dessous de sa bouche.

- Edward... je geins.

Ses doigts jouent avec le bouton de mon jeans qu'il fait sauter habillement. Au même moment, il souffle sur ma peau. Je me tend, la chair de poule m'envahissant. J'ai hate. J'ai peur. La fermeture éclaire est rapidement glissée. Ma respiration est saccadée, la sienne aussi. Il se soulève, prennant appuit sur une de ses mains posée à côté de mon visage. Puis il encre son regard flamboyant de désir dans le mien. Je flanche encore un peu plus...

- Ca va ? halète-t-il.

Je ne lui répond pas. A la place je me redresse et m'emparre de sa nuque pour amener ses lèvres aux miennes. Le baiser eut l'air de le rassurer car il se met à genoux et me serre contre lui, sa langue redécouvrant langoureusement la mienne.

_T'aimer n'est pas une prison,_

_J'en perd juste ma raison._

_La liberté est à tes côtés,_

_Notre amour va nous emporter._

Timidement, ma main se pose sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Je réalise que son pantalon ne cache rien de son désir et pique un fard. Il ricanne alors que ses mains se faufile le long de mes hanches. Il tire sur mon pantalon, je rejète la ceinture de cuir au loin, à côté de sa veste et de mon soutien-gorge.

_Je ne vis pas avec toi,_

_Je ne fais que vivre de toi._

_Mes nuits sont dans tes bras._

_Mes jours, près de toi._

_Ne me quitte pas._

_Jamais je ne t'aimerais pas._

Il me retire rapidement mon pantalon, me rejetant sur le matelas. Je ris, alors qu'il retire le sien, tâchant avant tout à ne pas m'écraser. Le petit lit pour une personne de ma chambre grince lorsqu'il fond sur moi, reprenant ma bouche. Son entrejambe est pressé contre le mien. Le plaisir est déjà bien avancé. Je n'en peux plus. J'en veux plus. Lui aussi. Ses mains tremblent lorsqu'elles se posent sur mes cuisses, les miennes aussi.

_Fais de moi ta femme._

_Maintenant, tu t'affames._

_Je suis un plat devant toi._

_**Mange moi.**_

Doucement ses doigts caressent le tissu léger de ma culotte. On dirait qu'il craint de me faire peur. J'halète et crispe mes doigts sur ses bras. Je n'en peux plus.

- Aime-moi, j'ordonne.

- Bella... supplit-il.

Je vois dans ses yeux que c'est dur. Je m'en doute, ça l'est pour moi aussi. De la sueur inhabituelle coule le long de son dos, anormal, du mien aussi, normal. Son échine frémit sous mes doigts. En un éclair mon dernier sous vêtement disparait. Le dernier rempart qui me séparait de lui. Je baisse à mon tour son boxer, ses yeux inquisiteurs guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse en moi. Mais...

_Tu es ma faiblesse, ma force._

_Tu es ma vie, mon eléxir._

_Tu es ma nourriture, mon écorce._

_Tu es mon coeur, mon désir._

_Ecoute-le battre chéri._

_Parce que tout cela._

_**C'est uniquement pour toi.**_

_Qu'aujourd'hui je vis._

Je me rallonge et t'acceuille dans mes bras. Tu n'as jamais été aussi beau que maintenant. Tes bras tremblent alors que tu te maintiens au dessus de moi. Je sais que tu te retiens. J'aimerais que ce ne sois pas le cas. J'écarte les jambes, mon regard rivé dans le tien.

- Je t'aime, je répète.

Tes yeux s'éclairent légèrement et tu te penches, cherchant ma bouche que je te donne volontier. Alors tu me pénètres. Une brève douleur tend mes muscles. Tu le sens, tu t'arrêtes, tes mains s'aggripent aux draps qui se déchirent. Je grimace et reprend ta bouche. Tu continues ton ascension, je te suis...

_Tu es mon monde._

_Tu es ma vie._

_Mon amour pour toi c'est tout ce que je vois._

Notre étreinte devient affamée, passionnée. Je suis chacun de tes mouvements. Ton corps parait fait pour épouser le mien. Les draps se répendent en lambeaux à nos pieds. Nos bouches assoiffées de baisers sont irritées. Le plaisir déferle sur nous par vagues. Il nous frappe durement et je ne répond plus de moi.

_Tu es mon monde._

_Tu es ma vie._

_Sans toi, je n'ai plus le gout de vivre._

Je m'envole, je ne comprend plus rien. Je n'ai plus conscience que de toi. De ta voix et de ta douceur. Tu es la seule chose qui vaut la peine de connaître.

_Tu es mon monde._

_Tu es ma vie._

_Loin de toi, l'extérieur n'a plus de couleur._

Haletant, tu retombes lentement sur moi. Ma respiration est saccadée, nos corps collent à cause de nos sueurs mélangées et pourtant... Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Tu me regardes et me souries. Je sais que c'est réciproque. L'éloignemement n'est plus de mise. Ca, c'est sûr.

_Tu es mon monde._

_Tu es ma vie._

_Je t'aime, chacun son crime._

**FIN**

**Angel MP**

Connaître l'auteur et ses fics : http : // xXx-AngelOfDream-xXx . sky


End file.
